Come What May
by G.Granja
Summary: Ele achava que ficariam juntos para sempre. Tinha prometido, e devia isso a ela. Independente do que acontecesse, ele a amaria até o último suspiro. TiagoLílian
1. Hogwarts

Come What May 

Por Gabrielle Delacour 

Capítulo 1 - Hogwarts 

- Li? Está acordada? 

- É meio difícil dormir com esse pomo batendo nas minhas costas - ela abriu os olhos intensamente verdes e olhou para Tiago. 

Estavam sentados sob a faia na beira do lago, Lily encostada em Tiago enquanto ele brincava com os cabelos dela. 

Era sábado, um belo dia de sol e com poucas nuvens no céu. Aluado, Almofadinhas e Rabicho deviam estar perdidos pelo castelo, aprontando alguma. É claro que ele também devia estar arranjando um jeito de explodir um banheiro com o Seboso lá dentro, mas ficar com Lílian era a primeira opção agora. 

Ele riu do comentário e tirou a bolinha dourada do bolso interno das vestes. 

- Melhor agora? 

- Muito melhor. 

Tiago a viu voltar a fechar os olhos e estudou seu rosto por um momento. Sentia-se sonolento e aconchegado pela proximidade do corpo de Lily. 

Never knew, I could feel like this, 

Like I've never seen the sky before 

Want to vanish inside your kiss 

- Já pensou no que vai fazer depois de Hogwarts? - a voz dela o trouxe de volta. 

- Não tenho certeza ainda... talvez continuar com o meu pai na empresa... e Sirius tem uma idéia que envolve vassouras, só que eu não sei direito o que é... 

- A gente tem que começar a pensar nisso, sabe. A formatura é na próxima semana! Eu não vou querer simplesmente voltar pra casa e ter que conviver com Petúnia de novo. 

- Vou sentir falta daqui... Parece que eu passei mais tempo dentro de Hogwarts do que na minha casa - ele olhava pensativo para um ponto qualquer no lago. De repente, sentiu um nó na garganta. Vinha adiando o dia em que teria que pensar em deixar Hogwarts, quando não seria mais "Tiago Potter, o pop", e nem teria seus amigos 25 horas por dia ao seu lado. 

- É, eu sei - Lily voltou-se para encarar o castelo - Eu não quero sair daqui - a voz da garota saiu embargada. 

- Ei, vai ficar tudo bem - Tiago pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos. Foi quando um pensamento súbito lhe tomou conta da mente: ao terminar a escola, já não teria Lílian por perto. Ele se demorou um pouco mais no rosto da garota, e voltou a falar com a voz calma - Vamos tentar parar de pensar um pouco no futuro, tá legal? 

- Ok - Lily voltou a encostar as costas no peito de Tiago - Então vamos pensar em que? 

Ele parou por um instante. 

- Quer casar comigo? - sussurrou no ouvido dela. 

Everyday I love you more and more 

Listen to my heart can you hear it sing 

Telling me to give you everything 

- QUÊ?! - Lily levantou de um salto. 

- Casar comigo, ué! - ele também levantou. 

- T-Tiago, casar?! 

- O que há de errado nisso, Lily? Poxa, a gente gosta um do outro já faz um tempão, e você mesma disse que não quer voltar pra casa dos seus pais. Vamos lá, pensa nisso - ele venceu a distância que ainda os separava e envolveu Lily pela cintura. 

- E-eu não sei - ela engoliu em seco - Como vamos nos casar sem emprego, ou uma casa... 

- Ah, será que você tem sempre que pensar nas conseqüências? 

- Tiago, você tem noção do que está me pedindo?! - ela se soltou do abraço - Nós não vamos brincar de casinha! É sério! Tenta crescer pra enxergar isso! 

- Lílian, isso é tão sério pra mim quanto é pra você! - Tiago começou a se aborrecer - Pensei que fosse ficar feliz com a idéia! 

- Ainda é muito cedo! Você não entende? Nós não estamos preparados pra tanta responsabilidade! VOCÊ não está preparado!! 

- COMO VOCÊ SABE, LILY?! - ele gritou. Tiago respirou fundo, e soltou os braços ao longo do corpo - Olha, eu não vou mais insistir, tá bom? Só pensa no assunto... - se abaixou pra pegar o pomo caído no chão, e voltou para o castelo. 


	2. A Armação de Almofadinhas

A Armação de Almofadinhas 

Nenhum baile tinha parecido tão chato como esse, mesmo com todos na pista de dança, o salão decorado e a música animada da banda. 

Tiago não se importava nem um pouco com aquele movimento ou com o baile, estava apenas largado na mesa mais afastada do palco, enquanto os outros marotos dançavam com eventuais pares, já que o baile de formatura não obrigava que eles fossem acompanhados. 

Aquela briga tinha acontecido rápido demais e agora ele só via pequenos flashs de Lílian gritando, com os olhos vermelhos. Será que ela não entendia? Eles estavam indo muito bem, mas porque ela não queria? Será que ele era tão imaturo quanto Lily dizia que era? Não se falavam direito desde o sábado e parecia que Lílian insistia em estar o mais longe possível dele na última semana. 

Mas Tiago não teve tempo para continuar a pensar sobre isso, porque Sirius saltou na sua frente, lhe despenteando mais ainda os cabelos. 

- Qual é, Pontas, vai ficar com essa cara de cocô pelo resto da noite? 

- Me deixa em paz, Sirius - ele respondeu de mau-humor. 

- O que houve, meu caro maroto? - Sirius disse em tom de deboche - O que aflige o pobre coração do mais novo amarrado? 

- Não estar amarrado - Tiago olhou feio para ele. 

- Ei, calma aí. Eu não sou o culpado pela Lílian ter o bom senso de não casar contigo. 

- Que saco! - ele ignorou o comentário de Sirius - Eu ficaria muitíssimo feliz se conseguisse entender um pouquinho do poço pontos de interrogação que a Lílian é! 

- Tá bom, tá bom. Agora põe um sorriso nessa cara e vamos nos divertir. Caramba, Pontas, é a nossa formatura! A gente tem que aproveitar! Vamos - Sirius começou a puxar Tiago da cadeira - Deixa a sessão nostalgia pra depois. Eu tenho uma coisa pra você. 

Ele arrastou Tiago até o outro lado da pista, onde a atual companhia de Sirius estava sentada, uma menina muito bonita de olhos e cabelos castanhos. 

- Pra melhorar a sua noite, eu deixo que você dance com a Hanna. Mas é só uma música, hein! - Sirius se afastou para o meio da multidão, deixando Tiago sem outra escolha além de dançar com a menina. 

Poucos minutos depois, avistou Sirius dançando com alguém. O garoto rodopiou e Tiago pôde ver o par do amigo: Lílian. 

- Você poderia devolver a minha garota, Pontas? - ele se aproximou tentando conter o riso. Lily estava muito vermelha, e evitava olhar para Tiago. 

- Você manda, cara - eles trocaram de par. 

_Seasons may change, winter to spring _

But I love you, 

- Estava fugindo de mim, é? 

- Você sabe que não é verdade - ela olhou para o chão. 

- O fato de você sair correndo de qualquer lugar em que eu esteja é um ótimo motivo pra acreditar nisso, sabe. 

- Eu só queria ficar um pouco sozinha - Lílian parecia repentinamente interessada em seus sapatos - Pra colocar meus pensamentos em ordem... 

- E conseguiu? 

- De certa forma, eu acho. 

- Que bom. Eu não queria ser o responsável por você pirar e sair por aí com o cabelo todo desgrenhado, transformando metade da escola em hipogrifos mancos. 

Ela riu. 

- Ah, tô vendo que consegui arrancar um sorriso dessa cara triste! Mereço um prêmio, né? - ele se abaixou pra olhar para o rosto dela - Olha, não vamos mais falar naquele assunto, tá bem? Vamos esquecer q… 

- Eu aceito - Lílian levantou os olhos. Eles tinham um brilho diferente, que Tiago não tinha notado ainda - Eu quero me casar com você, Tiago. 

- Você tá falando sério? - ele disse mais alto do que pretendia, atraindo olhares perigosos de outros casais. 

Ele sentiu os lábios de Lílian nos seus. Aquela parecia ser a resposta. 

_Until the end of time_


	3. Um Dia Perfeito

Um Dia Perfeito 

- Aqui, Pontas! - Tiago parou derrapando no corredor, ao avistar Remo e Sirius. 

- Onde ela está? - ele disse ao mesmo tempo em que apoiava as mãos nos joelhos, tentando respirar direito. 

- Já entrou há uma meia hora, eu acho - Aluado respondeu. 

- Ela estava bem? 

- Bem? - Sirius riu - Só faltava começar a dançar! Não se preocupa, cara. Daqui a pouco ela sai com o seu filhote no colo. 

- Deus, eu não vou agüentar esperar - Tiago andava de um lado para o outro na frente da porta branca. 

- Se acalma, tá legal? - Sirius jogou a cabeleira negra para trás - Eu também tô ficando nervoso com essa sua "tranqüilidade" paterna! 

- Almofadinhas tem razão, Pontas. Se não parar um pouco, você é quem vai precisar de um médico. 

- Queria saber o que está acontecendo lá dentro - ele passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos. 

Um grito alto pôde ser ouvido dentro da sala, seguido do choro estridente de um bebê. 

- Lílian! - Tiago pôs-se a chamar e bater na porta - Me deixem entrar! 

- Se ainda não notou, meu senhor, isso é um hospital - uma enfermeira veio correndo do fim do corredor branco. 

- Quero ver minha mulher - ele disse forçando a fechadura. 

- O senhor terá que esperar um pouco. Em silêncio, por favor - ela deu-lhe as costas, de mau humor. 

- Eu acho bom você parar de fazer escândalo - Remo olhou severamente para Tiago - Isso não vai ajudar em nada. Agora tenta controlar os seus nervos, antes que eu te estupore. 

Tiago olhou feio para o amigo e buscou apoio em Sirius. Almofadinhas apenas acenou com a cabeça que concordava com Aluado. 

Passou o que lhe pareceu uma eternidade sentado no chão, olhando para o nada. Sirius continuava no banco ao seu lado, roendo as unhas ocasionalmente. Remo encostara-se à parede e parecia falsamente interessado num painel que indicava modos de evitar fadas mordentes. De minuto em minuto, os dois lançavam olhares apreensivos na direção de Tiago. 

A porta branca se abriu e os três pararam suas ardilosas tarefas. 

- Pode entrar, senhor Potter - uma enfermeira disse, dando-lhe passagem. 

Pôde ver alguém fechar as cortinas, o que trouxe uma penumbra preguiçosa para o quarto. Pequenos resmungos vinham da cama em que ele divisou o perfil de Lily. Recostada em vários travesseiros, ela embalava lentamente uma trouxinha branca. Ele se aproximou e prendeu a respiração por um momento. 

Lílian levantou os olhos para ele. Parecia cansada, com olheiras profundas, mas abriu-lhe um lindo sorriso enquanto ele se sentava na ponta da cama. Colocou a trouxinha nos braços de Tiago. 

- Esse é o Harry. 

Tiago observou boquiaberto o rostinho do bebê e encontrou os olhos de Lily nele. Harry abriu os olhinhos com preguiça e olhou-o por um momento. Tiago sorriu enquanto via o filho voltar a cochilar. 

- E-ele é lindo - sentiu a voz sair em um sussurro. Não precisava de mais nada. Tudo o que ele queria estava ali, diante de seus olhos. Foi como se lhe tirassem uma venda e ele pudesse desfrutar de toda a beleza que poderia existir nesse mundo. Nada mais importava. 

Chegou mais perto de Lílian e juntou seus lábios aos dela com delicadeza, sendo interrompido por um espirro de Harry. 

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place _

Suddenly moves with such a perfect grace 

- Com licença, papai e mamãe - Remo bateu os nós dos dedos na porta aberta. 

- Ah, então esse é o grande garoto? - Sirius não conseguira disfarçar a ansiedade e andara apressado na frente de Aluado, parando ao lado do ombro de Tiago. 

- É - Lily sorriu ao ajeitar uma mecha negra que caía no rostinho de Harry - Conheçam o responsável por toda essa confusão. Fiquei sabendo da bagunça que vocês fizeram lá fora - ela estreitou os olhos para eles. 

- Harry, - Tiago levantou-o um pouco nos braços, tentando disfarçar a vontade louca de rir da expressão de Lily - esses são... Como você querem ser chamados? Tio Aluado e tio Almofadinhas? 

-Talvez... - Sirius fingiu pensar um pouco com a mão no queixo - "tio tudo-de-bom"... ou "tio gostoso"... ah, "tio o-melhor-motoqueiro-do-mundo" é uma boa! 

-Que tal "tio-mais-palerma-do-mundo"? - Remo o cortou. 

-Não, meu caro lobisomem, esse fica melhor pra você! 

-Eu realmente acho que vocês poderiam pensar nisso quando o meu filho tiver idade o suficiente pra falar - Lily interveio quando Remo ia revidar. 

Harry observava toda a agitação com olhinhos curiosos. Um tempo depois, não dando mais atenção à conversa, o bebê virou o rostinho para o lado no colo do pai e adormeceu, sentindo algo quente na testa seguido de um "Durma bem, meu anjo". 

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste _

It all revolves around you 

NA: Oiê!!! E aí? Como ficou? Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu adorei escrever esse capítulo. Puxa, gente, eu tô tão feliz com as reviews!!! Sabe, não é nem questão de querer ser a melhor escritora, com cem reviews na caixa. Eu apenas sinto uma imensa gratidão por vocês estarem lendo e gostando do que eu escrevo. Beijos!!!!! Gabi Delacour 


	4. A Promessa

A Promessa 

Ouviu Lílian resmungar ao seu lado, enquanto os sons incompreensíveis que Harry emitia ecoavam pela casa. Ela sentou-se na cama. 

- Deixa que eu vou - ele passou a mão pelas costas dela, tranqüilizando-a. 

- Oh, obrigada, meu amor - Lily despencou na cama. 

- Afinal, eu tenho parte nisso, não tenho? - Tiago debruçou-se sobre ela e deu-lhe um beijo estalado na testa. 

As velas que projetavam sombras de estrelas nas paredes traziam um clima sonolento para o quartinho de Harry. O menino parou de pular agarrado à grade do berço quando viu o pai encostado ao batente da porta. 

- Que bagunça toda é essa, hein, moço? - Tiago passou as mãos pelo rosto e tirou Harry do berço - Se o senhor não percebeu ainda, sua festa de aniversário já acabou. 

- Lilo, papa - Harry riu e se inclinou para o berço, estendendo os bracinhos na direção do pufoso de pelúcia que ganhara de Remo. 

Parecia bem acordado, o que forçou Tiago a andar pela casa toda, cantarolando uma canção de unicórnios, na esperança de que o bebê pegasse no sono. Depois de quase uma hora, Harry apenas dera alguns cochilos, acordando e chorando antes que o pai, já aparentando um morto-vivo, colocasse os pés para fora do quarto. 

Cambaleante de sono, Tiago voltou para sua cama, tomando cuidado para não acordar Lily, e deitou Harry sobre seu peito. O bebê colocou o dedinho na boca e fechou os olhos verdes lentamente. 

- Ele vai ficar mal acostumado - Lily sussurrou em seu ouvido. 

- Eu sei, mas é o único jeito de eu não babar em cima dos relatórios da Ordem amanhã. 

Lílian se levantou e tirou Harry de cima dele. O bebê resmungou um pouco no meio do sono, mas enlaçou o pescoço da mãe enquanto era levado de volta ao quartinho das estrelas. 

Tiago voltou a dormir, dominado pelo cansaço. 

_O contorno imponente de Hogwarts parecia um borrão contra a chuva. As arquibancadas eram uma grande massa de guarda-chuvas negros, sob os quais os estudantes se escondiam da tempestade. Era mais um domingo de quadribol, Grifinória versus Corvinal. _

Catorze pontinhos vermelhos e azuis passavam rapidamente de um lado ao outro do campo, mas um em especial chamava a atenção. 

O garoto magro de cabelos escuros e ensopados pela chuva tentava ver o pomo de ouro além dos óculos embaçados, mas interrompeu sua busca quando um par de mãos lhe acenou do alto da última arquibancada. 

Sorriu e devolveu o aceno ao casal, fazendo uma arriscada Finta de Wronsk* em seguida. 

Abriu os olhos de repente. Tateando a cama, Tiago percebeu que Lily ainda não voltara. Enrrolou um pouco. Será que Harry seria como ele tinha sonhado? Provavelmente sim, já que, modéstia à parte, o talento em quadribol era característica hereditária dos Potter. Quem não podia nem imagina isso era Lily. Ela já tinha começado com os ataques de superproteção. Harry não podia nem respirar sem que ela tomasse conhecimento do fato! E se jogasse quadribol?! 

Levantou-se. A noite já estava perdida mesmo... 

Parou na porta de Harry. Lily observava o bebê dormir com um sorriso nos lábios, ajeitando a cada minuto os bichinhos de pelúcia e o cobertor. Tiago chegou mais perto e abraçou-a por trás. 

- Ei, mamãe-coruja, já está tarde. 

- Já estou indo, só estava vendo-o dormir um pouco... - ela hesitou - É tão errado que aqui esteja tranqüilo e aconchegante enquanto há tanto sofrimento lá fora. Eu tenho tanto medo, Tiago, tanto... - ela se abraçou a ele, que sentiu os cantos dos olhos arderem. 

_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide _

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side 

- Ei, minha linda, vai ficar tudo bem - ele sussurrou, apertando-a mais. 

Não agüentava vê-la daquele jeito. Por mais que Lílian parecesse forte e auto-suficiente, era intensamente frágil. Mas ele não podia dizer isso a ela. Era a barreira mais forte agora, precisava faze-la ver que tudo ficaria bem, mesmo que não estivesse totalmente convencido disso - Nós estamos bem, Harry está bem, não há o que temer. Estamos do lado certo, meu amor, e mais cedo ou mais tarde, Voldemort vai cair. Tudo o que é sólido desmancha no ar*, lembra? - sorriu ao vê-la repetir com ele o que Dumbledore dissera no dia da formatura - Vamos sair antes que ele acorde e resolva brincar de novo. 

- Você acha que o plano de Dumbledore vai dar certo? - Lily respirou fundo, enquanto Tiago fechava a porta. 

- Nunca tive tanta certeza de nada em toda a minha vida - ele deu um sorriso - Agora vamos dormir, senhora Potter, senão eu não vou ser o único a babar nos relatórios da Ordem - Tiago puxou-a pela mão, mas se voltou quando Lílian continuou no mesmo lugar. 

- Me promete que nós vamos ficar juntos. Que nada, nem ninguém vai tirar você e o Harry de mim - seus lábios tremeram por um momento - Por favor, eu preciso ouvir, Tiago. 

Sua voz estava entalada na garganta. Tudo o que ele queria dizer, tudo o que pensou em dizer, não saiu. Por um momento, os sons na rua cessaram, a caixinha de música de Harry parou de tocar, o corredor com fotos de bruxos de uniforme desapareceu. Tiago só conseguia ver Lílian à sua frente, o rosto sendo manchado por lágrimas silenciosas. 

Aproximou-se dela, o olhar preso nos olhos verdes. Tocou o rosto de Lily com delicadeza, como se tivesse medo de faze-la chorar mais. Ela continuou encarando-o, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava reter as lágrimas. 

- Eu prometo - Tiago sussurrou, abraçando-a. 

Lílian enterrou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Moviam-se de um lado para o outro, numa dança silenciosa. Tiago não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, sentindo a respiração de Lily tornar-se mais suave.A única certeza que tinha naquele momento era que nunca deixaria que nada lhe acontecesse. 

Ele trouxe o rosto dela para mais perto. 

- Eu prometo, minha linda - ele murmurou em seus lábios antes de beija-la com carinho. __

Storm clouds may gather, 

And stars may collide 

But I love you 

Until the end of time 

NA: O primeiro asterisco (Finta de Wronsk) é uma manobra que está em Quadribol através dos séculos, e como qualquer fã de Harry Potter q se preze já leu o livro, nem preciso lembra como ela é, preciso? 

Não vou fazer chantagem emocional. Se estiverem gostando, me deixem reviews. 

Espero que estejam gostando!!!! 

Beijos!!! 

Gabi Delacour 


	5. Até o fim dos tempos

A porta da casa dos Potter abriu-se devagar, deixando quatro vultos entrarem. 

- Max lux - todas as velas da casa se acenderam. 

- Solta, mamãe - Harry se forçou para baixo, querendo descer do colo da mãe. 

- Você tá ficando independente demais, sabia? - ela se abaixou e colocou-o sentado no tapete em frente à lareira. Harry levantou e caminhou vacilante até um dos brinquedos coloridos espalhados pela sala. 

- Vou fazer um chá - Lily sumiu pela porta da cozinha. Tiago e Sirius sentaram no sofá, observando Harry destruir uma torre de blocos. 

- O feitiço vai dar certo, cara - Sirius quebrou o silêncio. 

- Eu sei - Tiago não tirava os olhos do filho - Mas ainda tenho medo, por Lily e Harry. 

- Não teria como eles estarem mais seguros do que isso. Não é, Harry? - Sirius ajudou o menino a subir no sofá, tirando-lhe altas gargalhadas com cócegas. 

Lily voltou segurando uma bandeja com três canecas e uma mamadeira. 

- Sinto muito pelo seu irmão, Sirius - ela distribuiu as canecas e deu a mamadeira a Harry, que se aconchegou no colo do pai, quase dormindo. 

- Por favor, não sinta - ele tomou um gole - Regulus era um fraco. Eu não tinha a mínima dúvida de que terminaria assim. 

- Esse seu espírito fraternal me comove, sabia? - Tiago riu, sendo repreendido por um olhar de Lílian. 

- Ora essa, Pontas, você sabe o quanto eu admiro e tenho orgulho da minha família! - sua expressão era falsamente indignada - Principalmente da minha querida mãezinha. 

Lílian olhou para Sirius. Achava aquela história delicada demais, por isso preferia não opinar. 

- Você coloca o Harry na cama? - ela tirou a mamadeira das mãos do bebê, que ressonava baixinho. 

- Deixa ele aqui mais um pouquinho, Lily - ele suplicou. 

- Eu posso com isso? - ela olhou para Sirius. 

- Quem diria, hein! - Almofadinhas fez cara de deboche - Tiago Potter, o maior pegador que Hogwarts já viu (depois de mim, é claro) se tornou um pai babão e um marido responsável. Esse mundo tá perdido! - ele olhou para o teto - Meu Deus, o que vamos fazer para continuar com a linhagem dos transgressores de regras!? 

- A culpa é toda dela - Tiago apontou Lily - Eu sou apenas uma vítima das circunstâncias! 

- Pois fique sabendo que a mudança não foi nem um pouco significativa - ela estreitou os olhos - Ele continua o mesmo maroto cheio de si e alérgico a regras. 

- Ei! - era a vez de Tiago ficar indignado - Tá reclamando, é? 

- Você sabe que não, meu amor - ela riu e roubou-lhe um beijo. 

- Vocês não têm jeito... - Sirius meneou a cabeça - Bom, a conversa tá muito boa, mas eu tenho que ir. Vou dar uma voltinha de moto com Marina. 

- O que aconteceu com a Kaila? - Tiago perguntou enquanto se levantava e ajeitava Harry no colo. 

- Meu caro Pontas, - Sirius se aproximou e colocou a mão no ombro do amigo - Enquanto você se diverte com fraldas e mamadeiras, eu me divirto com as garotas, compreende? 

- Quando é que você vai se arranjar, hein? - já estavam na soleira da porta. 

- No mesmo dia em que nós fundarmos um fã clube do Ranhoso, Lily - ele deu um beijo no rosto dela e abraçou Tiago - A gente se vê amanhã, cara? 

- Eu não perderia a sua corrida por nada nesse mundo - eles se afastaram e Tiago deu um tapa nas costas de Sirius, enquanto este despenteava os cabelos de Harry. 

- Até mais, galera - ele subiu na moto e logo se tornou um pequeno ponto brilhante no céu sem estrelas. 

- Agora você vai deixar o Harry dormir em paz? - Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas. 

- Como quiser, senhora Super Proteção - eles entraram e Tiago subiu as escadas para deixar o menino no quarto. 

Encontrou Lily sentada de frente para a lareira, procurando algo em um imenso livro de capa azul. Ele arrumou algumas almofadas no tapete e se recostou nelas, puxando-a para perto de si. 

- Sabe, eu estive pensando… - ele interrompeu o silêncio gostoso que invadira a sala - A gente podia arranjar um irmãozinho pro Harry, né? 

- Não acha que estamos indo rápido demais? Ele só tem um ano, Tiago! 

- Eu não acho que tem problema. Seria legal ter tido um irmão... se bem que Sirius é mais que isso pra mim. De qualquer forma, eu quero um time de quadribol. Aí Harry não vai ficar sozinho. 

- E nada de pena de mim, não é? - ela apoiou o queixo no peito dele. 

- Sinta-se feliz por ser a mãe dos meus filhos... 

Tiago se arrependeu instantaneamentede suas palavras ao ver Lily se sentar indignada. 

- Seu… seu…presunçoso! Arrogante! Metido! - uma chuva de almofadas bombardeou Tiago - Eu te odeio, Tiago Potter!!!! 

- Você não me deixou nem terminar de falar!! - ele se encolhia das agressões. Ela parou com uma expressão emburrada. Tiago sentou também, os óculos pendurados em uma orelha e os cabelos arrepiados. 

- Como eu ia dizendo antes de você quase me arrancar um olho: sinta-se feliz por ser a mãe dos meus filhos - ele foi de gatinhas até ela e chegou muito próximo de seu rosto - E por ser a mulher que eu mais amo nesse mundo. 

Lílian perdeu todas as armas diante das palavras e do sorriso de Tiago. Ia beija-lo, mas Orfeu entrou rapidamente pela janela e pousou no ombro dele. 

Era um bilhete curto, numa letra rápida e tremida: 

"Voldemort descobriu. Saiam daí o mais rápido possível! A Ordem está chegando. Dumbledore" 

Tiago não sabia como tinha conseguido (já que suas pernas ameaçaram perder a estabilidade por um momento), mas subiu correndo as escadas, o rosto lívido. Encontrou sua varinha em cima da mesa de cabeceira e voltou para a sala, onde Lílian também tinha a varinha em punho. 

- C-como ele descobriu? - ela engoliu em seco - Como, Tiago? O que deu errado!? 

- Eu não sei, mas temos que sair dessa casa. 

Um estalido alto foi ouvido do lado de fora. A porta começou a tremer enquanto era bombardeada por vários feitiços. Tiago levantou a cabeça em alerta. 

- É ele. Lily, pegue Harry e saia daqui. Eu dou cobertura a vocês. 

- E você?! 

- Alcanço vocês depois! Agora vai embora, Lily! 

- Eu não vou te deixar aqui!! - ela olhou para a porta, lágrimas rolando pelo rosto. 

Tiago a olhou por um momento. 

Quase correndo, abraçou-se a Lílian, beijando-a com urgência. Sentiu o gosto das lágrimas dela misturadas às suas. Não queria sair dali, não queria deixar os lábios da mulher que mais amava, não queria aquela saudade antecipada e muito menos aquele mundo totalmente errado. Queria amá-la para sempre. Nada mais. 

Lembrou-se de Harry. Seu filho merecia viver. 

- Eu te amo. Não importa o que aconteça, eu vou te amar pra sempre. 

- Eu sei - suas testas ainda estavam juntas - Eu também te amo mais do que tudo. 

- Agora vai. Vai, Lily, corre! - viu-a subir para o segundo andar aos tropeços. 

A porta foi lançada longe. 

- Você não vai passar daqui. 

- Ora essa, senhor Potter - uma voz suave e cortante respondeu - Quero apenas fazer uma visitinha à sua família. 

- Passe por cima de mim então - Tiago se colocou em posição de ataque. 

- Como quiser - Voldemort adentrou a sala. 

O duelo destruiu o cômodo todo. Depois de muita resistência, Tiago foi derrubado e encurralado ao pé da escada, enquanto um fio de sangue lhe escorria pelo rosto e sua visão era turvada pela recente maldição. Ouviu ao longe as risadas dos comensais. 

Voldemort segurava a varinha na direção de seu peito. 

- Tenho que admitir que é corajoso, senhor Potter. Outros já estariam implorando para que eu os matasse. 

Não houve resposta. Não morreria como um covarde. Não quando Lily e Harry dependiam dele. Reunindo todo o filete de força que lhe restava, deu um chute no rosto do outro bruxo. Voldemort soltou um grunhido enquanto sangue saía de seu nariz. Tiago levantou-se, pronto para lançar outro feitiço, mas não teve tempo. Voldemort apontou-lhe a varinha. 

- Avada Kedavra! 

Sentiu-se lançado para trás. 

Estava entrando no quartinho das estrelas. Harry olhou-o risonho do berço, estendendo-lhe os bracinhos, os olhos verdes faiscando. 

Alguém lhe tampou a visão por trás. Lily. Ela sorriu. Pôde ler as palavras "eu te amo" nos lábios dela. A imagem sumiu tão repentinamente quanto aparecera. 

Seu corpo caiu inerte no chão. 

Come what may 

I will love you 

Until my dying day 

A porta do quarto bateu com força. Harry olhou sério para a mãe. 

- Vem com a mamãe, meu amor - Lílian estendeu as mãos trêmulas e tirou-o do berço. 

- Papai - Harry olhou para a porta branca interrogativamente. 

- Ele já vem, Harry - Lílian sabia que tinha que correr. Tinha que tirar seu filho dali. Mas não sabia de onde vinha aquela dor, a tremedeira e a vontade de apenas chorar quando o barulho de coisas quebrando parou no andar de baixo - O papai vai ficar com a gente, meu anjo. 

Ela repetia isso baixinho, enquanto pegava uma manta para Harry no armário. Por mais que dissesse pra si mesma que Tiago entraria no quarto dali a pouco - com nada mais do que alguns arranhões no rosto - dizendo que a Ordem tinha feito os comensais baterem em retirada, sabia que não era verdade. Tiago estava morto. A formulação dessas palavras a deixou em choque. 

Apoiou as costas na parede ao lado da cômoda e escorregou até o chão ainda com Harry nos braços. Parecia que a alma lhe tinha sido arrancada sem piedade. Sentia-se vazia, perdida, morta. Fechou os olhos com força. 

Tiago fora a única pessoa que a fizera acreditar que ser feliz e fazer os outros felizes valia a pena. O único que continuava lhe dando forças quando todo o resto caía por terra. Sentiu Harry se mover inquieto em seu colo. Seu filho era o que lhe restava de Tiago, era a razão pela qual ela lutaria. 

A reação que se esperaria quando a porta do quarto foi aberta com um simples alohomora não foi a que aconteceu. Lílian não gritou, não sentiu medo. Apenas levantou-se com Harry, encarando o bruxo que entrava a passos lentos. 

- Boa noite, senhora Potter. 

Ver Voldemort à sua frente era a prova definitiva de que Tiago nunca mais estaria com ela. Lílian sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e a garganta arder, como se estivesse sendo rasgada. Mas continuou em pé, a expressão impassível apenas denunciada pelas lágrimas. 

- Nos deixe em paz. 

- Paz é algo que a senhora não verá em muito tempo - ele deu uma risadinha debochada - Agora seja boazinha e me dê o garoto. 

- Nunca. 

Lílian sabia que não tinha chance contra ele. Seria inútil lutar, mas havia algo que ela poderia fazer por Harry. Deu as costas a Voldemort e abraçou o menino. Sentiu as mãozinhas ao redor de seu pescoço, o coraçãozinho batendo de encontro ao seu. Lílian fechou os olhos, sussurrando palavras incompreensíveis. 

- Feitiços de última hora não funcionarão, menina. Não seja tola. 

Embalou Harry como todas as noites. Como se as vidas de seus amigos não estivessem sendo destruídas, como se sua própria vida não estivesse quase no fim, como se o homem que mais amava não estivesse morto. Por fim, colocou Harry no berço, beijando-lhe a testa com carinho. Ele fechou os olhinhos com o toque da mãe. 

- Você nunca vai tocar no meu filho - Lílian colocou-se na frente do berço. 

- Sabe, senhora Potter - Voldemort caminhava de um lado ao outro - Sua morte não seria necessária, mas se insiste... 

Lílian não fechou os olhos. O feixe de luz verde a envolveu por um momento. Harry teria que ser forte agora. Poderia parecer que estava abandonado à própria sorte, mas Lílian o protegeria com seu amor. 

Muitas vidas foram destruídas naquela noite. Muitos sonhos e horizontes se dissiparam no ar. O mundo nunca mais seria o mesmo. 

No entanto, algumas conquistas sempre prevalecem. Independente do que aconteça, o amor sempre é maior que guerras e planos mirabolantes; sempre ultrapassa barreiras; e sempre se torna eterno... __

N/A: Bem, eu não quis simplesmente copiar o que estava em O Prisioneiro de Azkaban, quando o Harry está treinando patrono e ouve a voz da Lílian. Ficaria forçado, sem falar que TODO MUNDO faz isso. Eu acho que acabei colocando mel demais nesse capítulo (nesse? Em todos!). Sabe como é, causar comoção no público dá certo, hehehehe. O asterisco na parte do Sirius é uma charadinha pra vocês. Quem matá-la, me manda um e-mail falando, tá? A música faz parte da trilha sonora do filme Moulin Rouge, tudo de bom. Quem tiver a oportunidade de ouvir não vai se arrepender, eu prometo! Oh, Deus, não sei de vocês, mas eu chorei como uma mangueira pra escrever esse capítulo! Fiquei meio em choque quando terminei, pensando "Eu matei Tiago e Lílian Potter!" e minha mãe levou um baita susto ao me ver com os olhos vermelhos. Vai, é isso que dá mexer com gente maluca! Pra minha total infelicidade, minhas provas começam nesse mês, então vou ter que abrir mão do pc e do epílogo (sim, tem um epílogo, e vocês terão que me aturara até lá!). Mas eu já tenho tudo montadinho na minha cabeça. Beijos!!! E té mais!!! Gabi Delacour 


	6. Epílogo Tiago e Lílian Potter

- Epílogo - 

Eles estavam girando novamente. De um lado para o outro, em circunferências perfeitas ou não. Giravam cada vez mais, numa dança divertida, e ela parecia falsamente brava pela brincadeira, enquanto ele sorria largamente. 

Essa foto é uma das que estavam dentro de uma caixa azul que minha mãe deixou com Dumbledore. Não tenho certeza se ela desconfiava que algo aconteceria, mas de qualquer forma, fez com que eu soubesse como ela e meu pai eram. Encontrei também pergaminhos, cartas trocadas entre os dois e algumas correspondências dos Marotos. Mas o que me causou espanto e uma euforia incontrolável foi ter achado um bloco de pergaminhos escritos para mim. 

_"É seu primeiro dia em casa, Harry. Seu pai está atrapalhado, não sabendo o que fazer. Acho que nunca o vi com cara de bobo por tanto tempo. No entanto, por mais que ele tropece nos próprios pés, deixe as coisas caírem (duas mamadeiras já foram pro espaço) e não responda imediatamente às minhas perguntas, tudo pode ficar calmo e tranqüilo de uma hora para outra. Um exemplo claro: você está dormindo agora, todo enroladinho no cobertor azul, enquanto ele passa a mão pelos seus cabelos, ajeitando os fios que não param no lugar. Quanto a mim, quero apenas ficar sentada aqui nessa escrivaninha e observar os homens da minha vida"._

Releio a maioria das cartas todas as noites. Olho as fotos, procuro detalhes que poderiam denunciar o que disseram, o que pensaram naquele momento. Tenho algumas da época de Hogwarts: uma explosão de fumaça alaranjada com a sombra de Sirius e meu pai atrás; minha mãe abrindo um ovo de Páscoa em forma de coração; o dormitório que também foi meu cheio de plumas em meio a uma guerra de travesseiros; os marotos e minha mãe sentados embaixo da faia perto do lago; Sirius prendendo o professor Lupin numa chave de braço; meu pai todo sujo de lama, abraçando minha mãe enquanto ela tentava se distanciar... 

_"Olá, amor da minha vida! Como estão as coisas aí? _

Espero que você não esteja ficando até tarde na faculdade, moça. Você não vai conseguir a cura pra tudo varando a madrugada dentro de uma biblioteca, portanto acho melhor que se acalme e trate de descansar mais. 

Aqui na Academia está tudo bem, tirando o pequeno incidente com o teto do estádio na semana passada (Sirius e eu tivemos que limpar tudo. E sem magia!). 

Eu sei, eu sei. Essa é a parte em que você diz: 'Quando é vocês vão crescer, hein?' Mas o que eu podia fazer?Aquele cachorro sarnento que ficou provocando! 

Bem, detenções à parte, acho que vou poder voltar pra casa nesse fim de semana. 

Tiago, o homem da sua vida 

PS: não sei se você sabe disso, mas é sempre bom ressaltar: EU TE AMO!!!!" 

É sempre divertido ler as cartas do meu pai. Estão cheias de piadinhas, de declarações de amor escandalosas, além do ar de garoto que eu acho que ele nunca abandonou. E de certa forma, eu me sinto aquecido quando as leio. É como se o conhecesse a vida toda. Às vezes fico pensando quais seriam as reações dele e da minha mãe em determinadas situações. 

Mas mais divertido ainda são as dos Marotos. Sirius sempre contava sobre uma paquera nova, mais uma conquista, mais uma tática infalível "pra se dar bem com o sexo oposto", nas palavras dele. Já o professor Lupin escrevia com uma certa seriedade (o que eu acho que servia para equilibrar o quanto meu pai e Sirius não a tinham), no entanto ele ainda não tinha sobre os ombros toda a preocupação (e tristeza, eu me arrisco a dizer) que o atingiria tempos depois. Pedro era o mais reservado, escrevia pouco, não dando muitos detalhes sobre o que estava fazendo ou sobre onde estava. 

_"Fala, Pontas! Cê tá vivo ainda, cara? Se não estiver, vá para a luz em paz. Eu cuido da Lily pra você, meu amigo. _

POUPE-NOS, Sirius! Bem, ignorando o ego inflado do nosso amigo cheio de pulgas, como é que você está, Tiago? Já encontrou alguma coisa? 

Ei! Cheio de pulgas é a mãe (com todo o respeito, Aluado, eu adoro a sua mãe). 

Sirius, você vai me deixar escrever, ou eu vou ter que te azarar? Continuando, Dumbledore acha que é melhor você voltar, Tiago. É preferível que estejamos reunidos agora que as coisas estão quietas demais. Sem mencionar o fato de que a Lily está enlouquecendo aqui sem você. 

Eu particularmente acho que o titio Voldie se engraçou com um comensal fortão e não vai voltar tão cedo, hehehehe. 

Sirius, eu estou me controlando pra não dar um soco nesse seu focinho. Será que você poderia parar de fazer comentários inúteis? Nós estamos em guerra! 

Eita, ele tá naquele dias... Ah, Pontas, eu achei um negócio legal. É aquela foto que a gente tirou na virada do ano retrasado, lembra?Bom, pelo menos eu acho, porque não me lembro de ter tirado essa foto... 

É claro que você não se lembra! Já estava ficando alegre com Firewisk! Mas agora já chega, eu tenho milhares de coisas pra terminar. Já teria escrito essa carta se o Sirius não ficasse interrompendo a toda ora. Espero que a gente se veja logo, Pontas. 

Vai devorar uma criancinha, vai lobisomem. Até mais, Pontas. A gente tá te esperando." 

A foto que Sirius menciona também está comigo. Estão só meu pai, ele e Lupin, sorrindo no que parece ser uma festa. O mais curioso é que Sirius escreveu "Daqui para a Eternidade. Nós somos imortais!" no verso do papel. 

E, finalmente, a de que eu mais gosto: foi meu primeiro Natal, eu acho. Todos estavam descalços, sentados ao lado de uma árvore decorada com bolas coloridas e pequenas fadinhas (acho que minha mãe gostava delas). Quem eram os "todos"? Meu pai vestindo um velho suéter da Grifinória, beijando minha mãe no rosto; ela com os cabelos presos em uma trança jogada sobre o ombro e sorrindo; o professor Lupin com um livro sobre as pernas; e Sirius com um gorro vermelho na cabeça, me segurando no colo. Eu deveria ter uns seis meses. 

Um sorriso sempre escapa dos meus lábios quando a vejo. O que torna essa foto especial pra mim é que estão todos sorrindo. Apesar dos atentados, das missões da Ordem, dos longos períodos separados, das cartas perdidas pelo caminho e da saudade que sentiam uns dos outros, eles ainda estavam sorrindo. É quando eu admiro toda a força embutida em cada um. Toda a esperança nos olhos de cada um. 

_"O que você está fazendo? Sabia que essa aula cai nos NIEM'S? _

Sabia. 

Tiago, deixa de ser vagal e anota o que o professor está falando! 

Quem vai me obrigar? 

Eu! 

O que vai fazer, senhorita Evans? Dar uma detenção ao seu querido namorado? 

Odeio quando você sorri desse jeito... 

Como? Assim? 

Tiago, se você não tá a fim de se preocupar com o seu futuro, tudo bem. Mas eu quero prestar atenção na aula." 

A minha atitude é muito nobre, tá bem? Estou deixando de assistir a essa aula 'super interessante' do Binns pra resolver o NOSSO futuro. Estou escolhendo o nome do nosso filho. Olha só: 

- Tiago Potter Júnior 

... 

Lily, não me olha com essa cara. Eu já disse que quero casar com você. 

Você diz isso com certeza demais... 

Porque É certeza! Eu te amo, Evans, e VOU casar com você. Nem que eu tenha que te carregar até a igreja! 

Eu também te amo." 

Meus pais foram arrancados de mim antes do que seria justo. Por muito tempo, eu me senti revoltado e melancólico. Ainda tenho parte dessa revolta dentro de mim, além da consciência de que não posso trazê-los de volta. Nada vai trazê-los de volta. 

Toda a raiva que já guiou as minhas ações tantas vezes, que me fez quase matar Sirius, quebrar coisas involuntariamente e brigar por motivos insignificantes foi substituída apenas por saudade. E eu fico feliz por saber o que e quem eles foram. Tenho orgulho de ser filho de Tiago e Lílian Potter. Tenho orgulho de ser a continuação de um amor que durou até a morte. E talvez além dela. . . . 

_N/A: Caramba, eu tenho milhares de coisas pra escrever, portanto, me aguentem só mais um pouquinho. A primeira foto é a que aparece em O Prisioneiro de Azkaban. Eu apaixonei nela assim que vi o trailer pela primeira vez. Outras fotos descritas realmente existem, mas são desenhos. Se alguém quiser dar uma olhada, me avisa que eu mando por e-mail. Eu achei legal colocar uma carta conjunta do Remo e do Sirius, coisa que eu a e minha amiga Denise fazemos o tempo todo, principalmente na aula de Biologia, rs. Algumas gírias também foram colocadas aqui pela convivência com as minhas amigas: o "eita" da Juju; o "cê tá vivo" da Luana; o "titio Voldie" e "vagal" da minha irmã (Natasha Malfoy, a quem eu devo os elogios - ainda que ela seja suspeita pra me elogiar, rs. Te adoro, piquena!!!). Ah, quero agradecer a toda a galera que aderiu à campanha F.A.F (Faça uma Autora Feliz) e deixou review: Pat Kovacs (te adoro, minina!!!); Bel-Weasley; Kakal Black (brigadinha por continuar lendo no !!); Nina (ou belle, vc sumiu!!!Ah, e brigada pelas review gigantescas. Adorei); Miela Boyd Black; Ameria Asakura Black; Lily Dragon; Dominium; Aninha Luthor (a música é tudo de bom, né?). Gente, eu adoro todas vocês!!!!!!! De verdade!! Gabi Delacour_


End file.
